User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown (Episode 6-16)
Intro Order: WOOP! Hel-LO mmy fellow wikians and welcome to OCC! And today I have to apologize. YouTube, I forgot all about your tree suggestion. OK, I lied, I was saving it to the last episode but I feel bad. So now we do it instead of sledding! Narrator: Be thankful, the slapstick could include a broken ARM. Order: So now we decorate a tree! :D And to make up for forgetting... Narrator: Oh please no... Order: I took the liberty of inviting our former guests back! Narrator: NOOOOOOOOO!!! Slayer: *Kicks down door* AND WE'RE HERE- Narrator: Nope! *Throws door at Slayer* Slayer: ACK! Order: Well... they're dead. Dang it, Narrator! Kyle: Umm.... Slayer, you OK? Slayer: No. T_T Narrator: Are we all going to have to decorate a tree? Becky: >:3 Narrator: o.0 Becky: *Sings* Do you wanna decorate a treeeeee- *Is hit with door* Order: And to Lnerd... Lnerd: Huh? Order: I leave a boot to the head. >:3 Lnerd: *Boot hits him on the head* OW! YouTube: Are we decorating a tree or not?! Order: Oki. *Skips off into the attic* Kyle: So... do we just wait or... what? Becky: Wait... Order... you have no stairs... HOW ARE YOU IN THE ATTIC!? Order: *Has a box of ornaments* What attic? Becky: WHA?! Y- you. Were just... WAAHHH. Narrator: Lets just get to decorating this dang tree. Decorating Kyle: SO. What do we have? Order: Ornaments. The banner is already up. Slayer: Can I go to the hospital? Order: Not until this episode is over. Becky: Toughen up, Slayer, you rekt us in snowball fights. Slayer: I got hit in the face with a door! Do you know how much that hurts?! Becky: Yes. Slayer: Oh. Well then lets get decorating. Lnerd: *Starts hanging up ornaments* Order: Y'know this is a lot more boring than I thought it would be. YouTube: Hey! Order: No offense. Slayer: *Places a green ornament on* Did you expect it to be thrilling. Order: I expected it to be useful. All: O_O Order: FOR CONTENT. Heh... o.o' Becky: If we tie her together and knock her out, do you think that'll work? Order: I'm not useful! My eyes aren't red! Becky: Oh. Well Order this is BORRRINGGGGG. Kyle: Not to mention we're done. Order: Well... shoot. What do we do!? Narrator: Idk! YouTube: Umm.... I guess... the episode is over? Order: But it was so short! Becky: What do we do now!? LnerD: Should you make a rule saying if dares are short and sort of lackluster they soul add a twist? Order: I guess? I mean, I'm out of ideas! Narrator: *Shoves everyone out the door* Oh well too bad so sad! >:D Order: ... Why. Narrator: Because. Just end this episode. Order: Ugh. Ok. Outro Order: So, this is the 14th! Which means... 11 days till Christmas! YEAH! Narrator: And to avoid episodes where we can't virtually do much, please add a clever twist or challenge in yours! Like maybe hard rules we must follow or something, just to add more content. Order: A sing-off was going to be in this episode, but it was too out-of-place and weird so we skipped it. So, yeah, have a great day! *Screen goes black* Category:Blog posts